Issue:May 2010/Chapter of the Month
2:37 pm: Hour by hour, that guarding duty was becoming even more boring. Last night, I was assigned a guard mission to protect Luna Nerflia, a blonde music-pop sensation. She was staying in the Futuron Inn. Slizer, a KD-5 Hention alien and a member of the Black Hole Gang, wants to eliminate her after she did not marry him after dating for 5 years. It is not her fault. A Galactic Knight used a Romance Belt on her to fall in love with the knight. Soon, the mail had been delivered. The male “deliverer” handed the package over to me, so I would give it to Luna. I do know when a smoker is put into a package like this. I started to open the box, and I found out that I was correct. It was a Lightning-Fast Auto-Deposing Smoker, the best brand. I did the only thing I could; I disarmed it and threw it away in the nearest garbage. I tied the garbage bag opening in a knot and tossed it down the garbage disposal. That got rid of one trap. “Are you ready in there?” I called to Luna, “It’s about time we head out to your concert.” “Just give me about two more minutes!” she replied from the room. “Just let me fill my pencil with lead so I may sign autographs afterwards!” So, I let her do just that. Then, the maid came by to clean the room. “Ok, I’m d-ooo-nnn-eee!!!” Luna sung. Because of that, I led the maid into the room. The maid pushed me out of the way, made her way to Luna, grabbed her, and broke out the window. I ran towards the window, and found out that the maid was actually Slizer in disguise. It somewhat reminded me of when Rench dressed up as that salesman and almost destroyed my Hover-Car. So I wasn’t yelled at by Drake for the loss of Luna, I jumped out the window and landed in our limo we were supposed to take to the concert. I told the driver to step on it, and I was off. Oddly, Slizer was on foot. We caught up to them instantly. “Stop right there!” I yelled at Slizer. “No!” he replied, “I will not lose her again! This will lessen the pain I suffered 5 years ago!” Slizer didn’t stop running. Then, I noticed something weird on Slizer’s head. His helmet was loose. That wasn’t a good thing because the spikes on top could flatten a tire and I would lose Luna. I grabbed my grapple hook and launched it a tree branch. I swung on the branch, jumped for Slizer, and hit his back with my feet. The limo stopped, and Luna ran in as quickly as a jaguar. The limo drove off after that. Luckly, I accidently sent out a distress call out to H.Q. when I landed in the limo. “Bad Temper” and Ben showed up to assist me. “Cure you Space Police!!” Slizer cried out before “Bad Temper” put him in a pod. I hope he learn this lesson: love sometimes needs to be out of your life. Also, don’t try lightening your pain by doing wrong.